1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to Rogowski coils and, more particularly, to a Rogowski formed as a flexible circuit.
2. Background Information
A Rogowski coil is a well-known electrical device for measuring alternating current (AC) or high speed current pulses. A typical conventional Rogowski coil consists of a helical coil of wire formed in a toroidal or rectangular shape. The lead from one end of the coil is returned through the center of the coil to the other end to form two terminals that are located at the same end of the coil. In use, the Rogowski as just described is wrapped around a conductor whose current is to be measured. Since the voltage that is induced in the coil is proportional to the rate of change (the derivative) of the current in the conductor, the output of the Rogowski coil is usually connected to an integrator circuit to provide an output signal that is proportional to the current.
There are many applications, however, where use of a traditional Rogowski coil as just described to measure current, while desirable, may not be practical or possible because the toroidal or rectangular shape of the device does not allow it to fit or conform to the application.